spiritpactfandomcom-20200216-history
Chapter 13
This is the thirteenth chapter of the Spiritpact manhua. Corrupted dead souls have contained Jinghua and Qin within a soul barrier. Successfully possessing Qin her inner evil is exploited by them causing her to choke Jinghua, believing it a way to make things right with Xi. Appearances *Yang Jinghua *Shiyao Qin *Deceased evil souls *Duanmu Xi Plot Synopsis A swirling purple and black mass of energy that broke into the hotel room encircles Jinghua and Qin. Asking what is going on, Qin recognises the soul barrier containing them. They have been trapped in a void created by dead souls. Amongst the harsh energies disembodied voices articulate a desire to consume the soul images power. That would be Jinghua and Qin knows it, they followed him here and it is not good, at this rate they will be engulfed. Turning to him she tells Jinghua to hurry up and break it. Not knowing what to break, Qin points out that Duanmu is just outside and he will save them. They just need to get out and he will make mincemeat of these things. Protesting that he knows that, Jinghua is asking how are they going to get out of this imprisonment. Shocked he does know how, Qin states he is Xi's soul image, does he not know any spells. Jinghua knows a few but they are for demons, he does not know how to deal with dead souls. Stunned, she asks if he is serious and with singular spirits approaching them Jinghua retorts why would he try to lie to her at a time like this. Also trying to avoid the evil spirits, Qin asks if he is trying to throw her off, with this kind of standard how did Duanmu let him become his soul image. How is he supposed to know, it is his first day on the job, Qin feels she is going to die because of him. The mass of small spirits extend into long tendrils to wrap around them both. Jinghua panics as he asks what they are, calling him an idiot Qin orders him to get out the way. If he gets wrapped up by the souls Jinghua’s inner evil will be controlled by the spirits. Pushing him out the way spares Jinghua but Qin herself becomes snared. As they wrap round her she finds herself wondering why does she want to help this soul image. The dark energy agrees with her, in fact they suggest that she should kill the soul image, consume his power. It dawns on Qin, if this soul image disappears then no one will know about her secret. She has the realisation that she would not have to worry about Duanmu hating her. At the same time other parts of the environment tell everyone to come here, there is a soul image. Jinghua thinks it is disgusting as the strands wrap around his neck. Telling them to let him go, a shining light emanates from the binding bands to cut through the shadow binds. On the ground coughing he see’s Qin also kneeling before him and asks if she is okay. She replies that if he disappeared, Duanmu would not find out the truth about her. Perplexed by the look in her eyes, Jinghua thinks what is wrong, why does she look so savage. Within the darkness, Qin thinks to protect her secret, to become a woman worthy of Duanmu Xi, a lady that the house of Duanmu would be satisfied with. Remembering herself at various stages at her life, Qin has always worked so hard to get where she is now. Also remembering Xi looking elsewhere, that person was so far away to her. It cannot be destroyed, waiting for him to turn and look her way. Malevolent thoughts consume Qin's mind, deeply rooted concerns like not having Xi find out about her faults, grating pressures that she just has to behave well enough to that she does like Xi, wants him to love her and be nicer to her. Qin reaches a conclusion, her actions formed by wanting Xi to love her. Stricken with fear, Jinghua asks what is she doing. With tears in her eyes and saying sorry Qin has her hands clasped round Jinghua's throat. He cannot get free, only able to think why with him already being dead is he still able to feel the pain of being choked. With the sensation of being under water, reaching feebly for light above it feels like he is drowning. Struggling to survive it hurts him so much and Jinghua calls for Duanmu Xi. Notes and Trivia * The spirit binding bands react slightly to Jinghua's will. * Qin and Xi are shown younger in memories on page 8. * This is the first chapter where Xi does not appear in person, though is mentioned and seen in flashback memories. Indeed Xi is stood outside the door whilst this chapter focuses on Jinghua and Qin with the latters feelings revealed. Navigation Category:Manhua Category:Media